Deep-Sea Aphotic Zone to Ryugu Palace
2 | Conditions = Story appropriate characters will be powered up! | EXP = 1088 | Beli = 12480 | Rainbow = | Title = | TConditions = | Chapter2 = 2 | Quest2 = Kraken, North-Pole Monster | Stamina2 = 12 | Battles2 = 5 | Boss2 = | Conditions2 = Story appropriate characters will be powered up! | EXP2 = 1089 | Beli2 = 12483 | Rainbow2 = | Title2 = Nipple Lights | TConditions2 = Clear Quest | Chapter3 = 3 | Quest3 = Arrival! Fish-Man Island! | Stamina3 = 12 | Battles3 = 5 | Boss3 = 2 2 | Conditions3 = Story appropriate characters will be powered up! | EXP3 = 1090 | Beli3 = 12492 | Rainbow3 = 1 | Title3 = | TConditions3 = | Chapter4 = 4 | Quest4 = Illegal Tresspassers | Stamina4 = 12 | Battles4 = 5 | Boss4 = 2 2 | Conditions4 = Story appropriate characters will be powered up! | EXP4 = 1090 | Beli4 = 12495 | Rainbow4 = | Title4 = The Three Greats | TConditions4 = Clear Quest | Chapter5 = 5 | Quest5 = Rule Laid Down by Humans | Stamina5 = 12 | Battles5 = 5 | Boss5 = 2 1 | Conditions5 = Story appropriate characters will be powered up! | EXP5 = 1091 | Beli5 = 12512 | Rainbow5 = | Title5 = | TConditions5 = | Chapter6 = 6 | Quest6 = The Superior Race | Stamina6 = 12 | Battles6 = 5 | Boss6 = 2 3 | Conditions6 = Story appropriate characters will be powered up! | EXP6 = 1092 | Beli6 = 12510 | Rainbow6 = | Title6 = | TConditions6 = | Chapter7 = 7 | Quest7 = Accused of Kidnapping | Stamina7 = 12 | Battles7 = 5 | Boss7 = 4 | Conditions7 = Story appropriate characters will be powered up! | EXP7 = 1092 | Beli7 = 12525 | Rainbow7 = | Title7 = The Sea King | TConditions7 = Clear Quest | Chapter8 = 8 | Quest8 = Neptune's Daughter | Stamina8 = 12 | Battles8 = 5 | Boss8 = 4 | Conditions8 = Story appropriate characters will be powered up! | EXP8 = 1092 | Beli8 = 12525 | Rainbow8 = 1 | Title8 = | TConditions8 = | Chapter9 = 9 | Quest9 = A Made-Up Excuse | Stamina9 = 12 | Battles9 = 5 | Boss9 = 4 | Conditions9 = Story appropriate characters will be powered up! | EXP9 = 1092 | Beli9 = 15813 | Rainbow9 = | Title9 = Having Fun | TConditions9 = Clear Quest | Chapter10 = 10 | Quest10 = I Got a Plan! | Stamina10 = 12 | Battles10 = 5 | Boss10 = 2 2 | Conditions10 = Story appropriate characters will be powered up! | EXP10 = 1093 | Beli10 = 12540 | Rainbow10 = | Title10 = | TConditions10 = | Chapter11 = 11 | Quest11 = Confined and Attacked | Stamina11 = 12 | Battles11 = 5 | Boss11 = | Conditions11 = Story appropriate characters will be powered up! | EXP11 = 1094 | Beli11 = 12559 | Rainbow11 = | Title11 = Engagement | TConditions11 = Clear Quest | Chapter12 = 12 | Quest12 = Attack! New Fish-Man Pirates | Stamina12 = 12 | Battles12 = 5 | Boss12 = | Conditions12 = Story appropriate characters will be powered up! | EXP12 = 1095 | Beli12 = 12559 | Rainbow12 = | Title12 = | TConditions12 = | Chapter13 = 13 | Quest13 = Shirahoshi's Abductors | Stamina13 = 12 | Battles13 = 5 | Boss13 = | Conditions13 = Story appropriate characters will be powered up! | EXP13 = 1096 | Beli13 = 15844 | Rainbow13 = 1 | Title13 = Mermaid Princess | TConditions13 = Clear Quest | Chapter14 = 14 | Quest14 = Showdown! Hody Jones | Stamina14 = 20 | Battles14 = 7 | Boss14 = | Conditions14 = Story appropriate characters will be powered up! | EXP14 = 2010 | Beli14 = 23789 | Rainbow14 = 1 | Title14 = This Kingdom Is Mine Hero Who Freed the Slaves | TConditions14 = Clear Quest Clear Quest 30 times | Rewards = | RConditions = Clear all chapters in Deep-Sea Aphotic Zone to Ryugu Palace }} Farming notes How to Beat Deep-Sea Aphotic Zone to Ryugu Palace *Note: pretty much everyone will have Combo-3 shield. *Chapter 1: You'll face Caribou brothers and 3 grunts. Caribou will pre-emptively damageyou for ~9k damage. After 3? turns INT one will enrage everyone. Best to burst them quickly. *Chapter 2: Stage 2, the back row grunts bind QCK characters after the first turn. Stage 4 you face the PSY Caribou brother. Next stage, Kraken Surume who will pre-preemptively shuffle all of your orbs (several different patterns - TND/RCV, PSY/INT/blank, STR/QCK/DEX or so.) He will also use a new ability and bind your ship for 2 turns, this works more like despairing the ship - you will loose all bonuses, including any HP boosts, for that time. He attacks for ~3200 damage every turn and has some <20% special (not too dangerous, please comment if you see what it is). *Chapter 3: No more Combo shields, but new Fish-Man mobs! The bosses will pre-emtively put up a 3 turn Defense up and Attack up. *Chapter 4: After the 1st turn, the Blue grunts will put up a 2 Good shield, Green grunts will put up a 3 Great shield. *Chapter 5: Hammond will pre-emptively lock your front row (all units on the right side) for 2 turns and Special Bind the top and bottom row for 1 turn. <50% will SB three random (?) units for 1? turn. *Chapter 6: 4 grunts. Pre-emptively Blind for 9 turns. Front-row grunts do 50k team healing (each) each turn. *Chapter 7: The bosses will automatically cancel all healing for 99 turns. Trying to Delay them will cause them to enrage, so DO NOT DELAY them. When low, they will put up a 2-combo Perfect shield. *Chapter 8: You will pre-emptively get a 99 turn buff to get more QCK slots. Each grunt will put up a 2 turn 2-combo Good shield when under 50%. Manipulating orbs will cause them to put up 2 turn defense up. *Chapter 9: Upon arriving at the Boss, all your specials turn back 2(?) turns. Each grunt will revive upon defeat with half hp and attack turn set to 2. Under 50% they will also each put up their own 2-turn 2 Great shield. (max hp = 420k) *Chapter 10: All grunts start out at low health, makes stalling more difficult. At the boss stage, the grunts still have low health but very high defense; the Gatling Grunt will poison and blind you for 3 turns after getting hit, Shooter Grunts will paralyse a random unit for 1 turn and the Melee Grunts will heal and boost their ATK. *Chapter 11: All grunts start out at low health again and high defense. The boss grunts may appear to have low health, but they do have a lot so fixed damage is not an easy victory. If you want to stall then you may want to bring a unit with very low attack and a way to heal (Autoheal sockets, double Enel, etc.) because they deal a decent amount of damage. Boss stage is five grunts (one red fighter, one red slasher, one green fighter, one blue slasher, and a blue shooter) and preemptively cast immunity for 99 turns. After taking damage they will seal crewmate specials for two turns. On the second turn the slasher grunts give special reverse for captain and friend captain, the shooter grunt will blind for 3 turns and making perfects harder to hit for 3 turns, and the fighters with buff attack and defense for two turns. *Chapter 12: Boss stage is five grunts, two of the new PSY fishman shooter grunts, one new INT fishman shooter grunt, and two PSY Pistol Fishman Arlong Crewmembers. The Arlong shooters will heal all enemies every turn, and after the first turn the new PSY shooters will eject a crewmate from the game. When under 50% (please verify, it may be under 20%) the new PSY fishman shooter limit the chain multiplier to 1.5 for one turn. Not sure what the new INT fishman shooter does under 50% (please verify and add). *Chapter 13: Vander Decken pre-emptively shuffles your slots to TND, empty, or weak and deals extra damage at end of turn for 99 turns. Below 50% changes slots to BOMB and bad and removes delay effects, but can be delayed if you didn't use a delayer or if you have a second one. On his next attack, he reduces your HP by 90%(verify). *Chapter 14: Hody will pre-emptively put up a 99 turn immunity and 2 turn defense up. After three turns, he preemptively talks to you. After five turns he will buff his attack and defense for one turn. Below 50% he deals 24,000 damage, so bring a damage reducer or two. Category:Fish-Man Island